This invention relates to marine anchors. In particular, anchors made in accordance with this invention are of the type used in connection with recreational boats.
Conventional, manually operated anchors used for recreational boating associated with water sports, fishing, sailing or other activities, generally lack in several desirable characteristics. Specifically, conventional anchors usually have relatively short hinged flukes that lack desirable gripping action. Additionally, conventional anchors usually require relatively long anchor ropes. A long anchor rope may allow a boat to drift from a desired anchoring location, and further, such a rope may allow a boat to surge and sway with water movement. Furthermore, these anchors usually require that they be dragged along the bottom of a body of water until they engage an anchoring object which will secure a boat from drifting. This is objectionable to boaters who desire to anchor at a specific location, such as a fisherman who has used precise electronic fishing equipment to determine his desired location. Also, setting an anchor in this manner tends to agitate the bottom of the body of water, stirring up mud and silt which may further hinder a fisherman's efforts.
It is also difficult to lower conventional anchors quickly because these anchors often are characterized by large surface areas which are perpendicular to the direction of downward motion. Such surface areas will increase the effects of fluid resistance, slowing the descent of the anchor.